Me niego
by Deih
Summary: Se negaba a entregarle su corazón, a darle las armas necesarias para destruirlo y volver a armarlo cuantas veces quisiera. Aún cuando aquello impidiera su felicidad, él seguiría engañándose, ignorando los gritos agónicos de su corazón.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del _Enfrentamiento de agentes [3]_ en la Infinity War del Foro **La Torre Stark.** Porque una de mis enemigas fue maldad pura y me envió al campo de batalla.

Los que me leen, denme el poder(?) Ow.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Observó las curvas de la mujer bajo su cuerpo, sintió su espalda arquearse y presionó sus puntos sensibles, notando lo suave de su piel cremosa. Delineó cada centímetro de su dermis, besó hasta dejarla sin respiración, embistió sin una pizca de temor.

Imaginando a alguien más.

Ella gimió. Gritó su nombre y se removió debajo suyo, permitiendo que los dorados cabellos que poseía se desparramaran por la esponjosa almohada. Y Tony, Tony enredó sus dedos en esas hebras doradas, cerrando sus párpados cuando su mente le traiconó, haciéndole imaginar que eran mucho más cortos.

Y que aquel cuerpo, era mucho más grande.

Su corazón latió con la fuerza de un dolor invisible y aplastante, queriendo que su cerebro dejara de engañarle. Queriendo que dejara de engañarse a sí mismo, a sus sentimientos. Que dejara de traicionarse, cuando sabía que podría estar haciendo eso mismo, con el hombre que amaba.

Pero se negaba.

Se negaba a decirle que estaba a sus pies, que con una sola palabra derrumbaría sus barreras. Se negaba a entregarle su corazón, porque sabía que Steve tendría el poder de destruirlo si así lo quisiera.

 _Él no haría eso, Tony._

No, no lo haría. No lo lastimaría de forma consciente, pero con un rechazo sería suficiente. Sería idiota no admitirlo para sí mismo, por eso no temía pensarlo: tenía miedo. No quería enamorarse y terminó cayendo, ante esos ojos azules y sonrisa resplandeciente. Y aunque buscara acabar con ello explorando otros cuerpos, cada noche se torturaba creyendo que era su amor.

¡Son mujeres, joder!

 _Pero lo amas a él._

Otra noche terminó, la sonrisa de la fémina informándole que estuvo perfecto.

Claro que lo estuvo, porque de esa manera le gustaría explorar a otro ser. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto casi mecánicos, como si su alma estuviera llorando por no obtener lo realmente deseado.

Pero Stark no escuchaba, no quería escuchar. Sin darse cuenta que, por no entregarle las armas a Steve, por no confiar en él, estaba destruyéndose a sí mismo.

—Debes decírselo —Bruce insistía, el único de todo el equipo Vengadores al que le era permitido hablar de ello.

—No puedo —la misma respuesta de siempre, sus dedos deslizándose por su nueva armadura con aquella precisión mecánica que, en las últimas semanas, comenzó a caracterizarle.

—Estás engañándote, Tony. Tienes que...

—¡No lo hago! —explotó, sin percatarse de la presencia que se había adentrado al taller, a sus espaldas— ¡Odio a ese estúpido Capitán! ¡¿Cuándo pueden entenderlo?! —exclamó en un arranque de ira, ira contra sus propias decisiones, contra su propio temor.

El ruido sordo de la porcelana contra el suelo, le hizo voltear de forma abrupta.

—Yo...eh... l-lo lamento, lo siento —Steve parpadeó con rapidez, retrocediendo un paso. Tony hizo lo propio, avanzando uno inconscientemente.

 _Espera. No..._

—Steve, es el estrés. Tranquilo —intentó calmar el ambiente; sin embargo, Banner no podía hacer mucho. Lo que Tony dijo, se había oído de un modo tan cruel y verdadero.

—He arruinado el café, será mejor que traiga más —cortó con fingida amabilidad, sus ojos cielo jamás buscaron la figura de Stark. El corazón que siempre se había mantenido firme tras su perfecto porte, se rompió en mil pedazos.

 _Porque amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido._

Inmóvil, Tony no fue capaz de seguirle. Y Bruce, ya no tuvo el valor de tocar el tema. Las almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas, tras el sol ocultarse se oscurecieron. Fueron una con la noche y decidieron no salir más, escondiéndose tras una máscara perfecta, lastimados.

La cobardía venció, y Stark decidió seguir viviendo en ese engaño. Porque, a pesar de que así no era feliz, siempre fue un experto en ignorar los gritos de su corazón. Seguiría negándose una y otra vez, hasta que ya no tuviera uso de razón.


End file.
